A through Z with you and me
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Basically a collection of A through Z one-shots. I'll write one-shots for pairings I don't hate. If you have a request I'll type it as long as I don't hate the pairing. Straight and yaoi/yuri pairings accepted. UPDATED: TYL Hibari x TYL Tsuna 1827
1. 5927 A

A for aoi. (Aoi is blue in Japanese)

_'You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky.'_

_-Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari_

Gokudera was confused.

His boss, not to mention friend, Tsuna aka juudaime had been sad for the past few days.

He wondered what was bothering him.

Whenever he asked Tsuna just gave him a sad smile.

It had started a couple days ago.

On about Thursday, the worst day of Gokudera's life.

Yamamoto was pushed by a group of fangirls towards him and well...let's just say the yaoi fangirls where squealing like they just saw the best thing ever.

Gokudera used a lot of toothpaste and mouth wash that day.

He paced until he decided he'd keep asking juudaime till he got an answer.

He went called Tsuna and told him to meet him at the park.

Tsuna arrived a few minutes late.

"Sorry! I had to convince Bianchi to look after Lambo and I-pin for me." Tsuna said while panting.

"No it's alright..." Gokudera said.

"So why did you want to meet?" Tsuna asked.

"Juudaime...you've been acting strange lately...has anything been bothering you?" Gokudera asked while looking straight at him.

"N-no Gokudera-kun." Tsuna answered while avoiding eye contact.

Gokudera looked at him with calm eyes and said "Juudaime if anything's bugging you...you know you can tell me right?"

"You won't get mad?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course not." he answered.

Tsuna sighed and looked at Gokudera.

He quickly pressed his lips against Gokudera's, but as quickly as the kiss started it ended.

He looked down at the ground and muttered a quick 'I'm sorry' before running off.

Gokudera stood there dumbfounded.

But as confused as he was, he was sure of two things; 1. Tsuna had kissed him. 2. He liked Tsuna too and wasn't about to blow this opportunity.

----The next day----  
Tsuna avoided Gokudera all day at school.

So Gokudera decided to get help from Yamamoto.

He told Yamamoto to tell Tsuna that Gokudera left home early and to make sure to eat lunch on the school rooftop.

So here they were. Yamamoto and Tsuna that is.

Yamamoto smiled and said "I forgot to get my homework from 3rd period. I'll be right back."

Tsuna nodded and looked at the school.

It was a nice view from the roof.

"Juudaime."

Tsuna turned around and saw Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun?! I thought you went home?" Tsuna said while blushing madly and looking at the ground like it was the best thing on earth.

"Juudaime...it's just..." Gokudera couldn't put it into words.

He instead wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist (do guys even have one?).

"Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry for what I did to you at the park..." Tsuna said. (Me: Oh honey! Don't be sorry! It's so cute!)

"I'm not mad...I could never be mad at you juudaime...no. I could never be mad at the person I love. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Gokudera whispered to him.

"D-do you mean it?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course. I love you Tsuna." Gokudera said in a gentle voice.

"I l-love y-you too...Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said while blushing like a school girl.

Gokudera smiled and said "Can you call me by my first name?"

Tsuna blushed even more. And the blush increased 10 fold when he said "O-of course H-Hayato."

----Outside----  
The yaoi fangirls were squealing like crazy.

"Th-this is even better than Thursday! We'll call it 5927!" the head of the fangirls exclaimed as her fellow fangirls took pictures and notes.


	2. 5927, hinted 8018 B

B for band.

_'He who hears music, feels his solitude peopled at once.'  
_

_~Robert Browning_

He snuck out of the mansion quietly, making sure not to make a sound.

He opened the door and tried to close it without making a sound.

Too bad for him the wind felt like screwing with people.

A gust of wind blew and slammed the door shut.

_'Son of a-'_ his thoughts were cut off.

He looked through the window to make sure no one awoke.

_'Good.'_ he thought as he went on.

Gokudera walked into a bar casually, as all the girls swooned at the sight of him. (Who wouldn't?)

"Next up we have a regular but rookie performer! Please welcome Gokudera Hayato." the  
announcer on stage said.

Gokudera got up and on stage.

Everyone cheered and he started to sing with a band playing the music.

"_I woke up it was 7:00, waited till 11:00 just to figure out that no one would call.._"

After he finished his song everyone cheered.

Gokudera noticed something that seemed familiar.

_'Was that...? Oh crap.'_ he thought.

He went to wear he saw that familiar head of hair.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera said as he reached the person.

"Yes Gokudera-kun?" came the response, as the 'mystery person' turned around.

"J-juudaime h-how did you find me?" Gokudera asked while panicking a bit.

Tsuna smiled. "The door. Nobody else woke up since they are sound asleep. I almost didn't hear it since Ryohei snores like an elephant."

Gokudera couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"So...do you really feel that way?" Tsuna asked while sipping his drink.

Gokudera looked away. "I-it was just a song juudaime."

Tsuna smiled and with calm eyes said "They say music is how people express themselves. And...I don't want you to feel like you're alone or that no one cares."

Gokudera sighed and said "It's no big deal juudaime. Really."

"This doesn't have anything to do with...the fact that they found the plans for the assassination of your mother a couple of days ago does it?" Tsuna said sadly.

Gokudera knew his eyes must look like they were tearing up. He held back the tears and put on a fake grin.

"O-of course not juudaime!" he said while trying to sound convincing.

Tsuna didn't buy it though. (Who would? He sounded like an info-mercial.)

"Gokudera-kun...why do you fake your happiness?" he asked.

Gokudera's smile disappeared. "Because I don't want to worry anyone."

Tsuna looked at him and said "Faking your happiness worries us even more."

Gokudera frowned and said "I'm sorry juudaime!"

Tsuna smiled. "Gokudera who is it you really didn't want to worry?"

Gokudera blushed lightly and said "Someone I love and care about."

Tsuna's smile stayed on his face as he said "No names? It's okay I think I have a good idea of who it is."

Tsuna got up and said "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah juudaime." Gokudera answered.

"And also..." Tsuna said with his back to Gokudera.

"Yeah juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Call me Tsuna." Tsuna said in a calm manner, although he was blushing.

Gokudera also blushed and said "R-right T-Tsuna."

And so the night ended. Though the drama has just begun...

"Hey! Guys! Get down here! Look what I found TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted while running through the hallways.

Everyone got up.

Hibari got up and that's when everyone noticed…that he came out of the same bedroom as Yamamoto. (Me: o_O)

Hibari glared at everyone and said "What is it herbivore?"

Everyone ignored it deciding they didn't feel like dying today.

"Look down stairs TO THE EXTREME!"

The Vongola decimo's guardians went downstairs and found Tsuna and Gokudera sleeping peacefully, together, on the couch.

_'Finally!!!'_ Everyone thought.

* * *

Shiki: Yes the song is the same from my songfic. I can't help it that song fits Gokudera so well plus that song makes me feel like crying!

Please R&R! I need motivation!


	3. 5927, hinted 8018 C

C for Cat.

_"The cat could very well be man's best friend but would never stoop to admitting it."  
~Doug Larson_

Uri saw everything.

From Hibari and Yamamoto almost 'going at it', to Ryohei spying on whoever Kyoko was dating with high-tech mafia equipment.

One thing he was used to seeing was his master and the Vongola boy doing certain things.

Like playing footsie under the dinner table, glancing at each other occasionally, and sometimes kissing when no one was looking.

And Uri felt proud.

It was because of him that they were so happy.

If Uri hadn't ripped that page from Gokudera's 'journal' (*coughdiarycough*) that stated that he liked his precious 'juudaime' in more than one way, and taken it to Tsuna none of this would've happened.

And Uri was even happier because Gokudera was now in a better mood.

And when he's in a better mood that means...

"Uri! Come here. It's fancy feast."

Uri smirked yes it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Shiki: Inspired by my cat that usually won't eat unless its fancy feast…damn cat…

R&R please


	4. 8018 D

D for Dogs.

_"One reason a dog can be such a comfort when you're feeling blue is that he doesn't try to find out why."  
~Author Unknown_

_"Dogs laugh, but they laugh with their tails."  
~Max Eastman, Enjoyment of Laughter_

_

* * *

_

Yamamoto was sitting on the step of the stairs in front of his house, staring at the sky.

Who knew Hibari was the jealous type?

It was certainly amusing but this time it was anything but.

Hibari saw Yamamoto with Chrome.

Apparently Hibari thought he was being a bit too friendly.

Yamamoto laughed. Wrong move.

Hibari walked out of the room.

Yamamoto sighed.

Jirou's licked Yamamoto's hand.

Times like this he was happy he had Jirou.

Yamamoto stared at the sky.

Gray clouds were forming.

Yamamoto sighed. He noticed that whenever Hibari felt like crap and was nearby gray clouds were formed.

"You're forgiven."

Yamamoto looked at Hibari.

He smiled "What am I forgiven for?" he asked.

Hibari sighed in frustration.

"For thinking you were doing something with the female herbivore."

Yamamoto stood up and kissed Hibari and with a smile said "You're forgiven too."

Jirou's tail started wagging like crazy.

Looks like all was well.

* * *

Shiki: Yayz! I stayed up till around 1:00am yesterday yay! I woke up at 8:00am today…not yay!

R&R please!


	5. RyoheixMukuro E

E for EXTREME!

_"I would rather feel things in extreme than not at all."__  
__-__Bonnie Raitt_

"Ahhh! Damn it TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Kufufu...enjoying yourself?" Mukuro said.

"D-don't stop! Keep going to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"If you say so~" Mukuro said with a mischievous smirk.

Ryohei was moaning loudly and begging for Mukuro to go faster.

_----In the neighboring rooms----__  
_Another moan was heard.

Tsuna shivered a bit.

Hearing Ryohei and Mukuro...going at it wasn't the best thing in the world.

Gokudera tried lighting up another cigarette but with those sounds he couldn't even turn on the lighter.

Yamamoto was trying to watch MLB(1) but couldn't focus on the scores.

Hibari had a demonic aura around him. He was trying not to kill someone or throw up.

Chrome was trying to not have a nosebleed at the sounds 'Mukuro-sama' was making.

_'Damn_ _it...this is what happens when we have to share rooms...'_ Tsuna thought.

An EXTREMELY loud moan was heard throughout the mansion.

"Lets get out of here damn it!" everyone yelled.

Frankly facing any rival mafia was better than hearing Mukuro and Ryohei 'getting freaky'.

_'This is the last time we stay at a motel...'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

Shiki: I mentally scarred myself for life while writing this o_O and if you don't know what MLB stands for it stands for Major League Baseball.

A-anyway I hope you enjoyed R&R and Night Xiniall gave me the pairing idea so thank you.


	6. 6996 F

Shiki: To the anon reviewer who requested a seme Ryohei and uke Mukuro that will be for the next chapter. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

F for Fire.

_"Since the house is on fire let us warm ourselves."__  
__~Italian Proverb_

Enemy fire.

They bombed the Vongola's base.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Tsuna shouted while struggling to break free from Gokudera and Reborn's grasp.

"You'll get yourself killed idiot! There's nothing we can do!" Reborn yelled back.

"Let me go! That's an order god damn it!"

"Stop! You're wasting your energy! There's no way to get in!" Gokudera yelled.

The base was on fire and Mukuro and Chrome were still inside.

----Inside----  
Chrome's vision was getting blurry.

Everything was on fire.

"It's...hot..." Chrome said.

Mukuro looked for an exit.

There was no way in and no way out.

He hugged Chrome.

"If we are to die let us die as one." Mukuro said.

Chrome smiled.

The fire disappeared.

Instead replaced by the place where they first met in their dreams.

They held hands.

Illusions made this death easy on them.

----After the fire----  
"Th-this is...?!"

Two burnt bodies in an embrace.

_'Dying as they had lived...together as one.'_

_

* * *

_

Shiki: I'm so happy! Though this was kind of emo. Ironic how I found an Italian proverb XD. Anyway R&R please.


	7. RyoheixMukuro G

G for Garden.

_"In gardens, beauty is a by-product. The main business is sex and death."  
~Sam Llewelyn_

Gokudera pondered over a cup of black coffee.

Tsuna said that Ryohei and Mukuro's relationship was like a garden.

He wondered why Tsuna would say such a thing.

Gokudera sighed and decided not to wonder anymore and got up.

He had to wake everyone up early because they had to move base again.

He decided to start with Ryohei since he would probably complain, scream, and wake everyone up without Gokudera having to go door to door.

He was about to open the door but heard a familiar voice.

"R-Ryohei...!"

"What? I couldn't hear you. Say it again." he heard Ryohei say.

"R-Ryohei-sama...please!" he heard the other voice.

_'Wait a minute...OH MY JOSHUA! It's Mukuro!'_ Gokudera thought.

_'What the hell are they doing?!' _Gokudera thought.

He opened the door and saw...

_'OH CRAP!' _Gokudera thought while closing the door.

He had a traumatized look on his face.

Tsuna woke up.

He felt something was wrong.

He left his room and went into the hallway.

He found Gokudera sitting there. His eyes looked dead.

"Gokudera-kun? Where is everyone?" Tsuna asked.

He pointed downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera pointed to Ryohei's room.

Tsuna opened the door and saw that it was clean.

Then he noticed a certain tube of something.

_'Oh god!'_ Tsuna thought.

He put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"N-Next time l-let's have M-Mukuro and R-Ryohei wake everyone up..." Tsuna said, not noticing his eye was twitching.

* * *

Shiki: …no seriously….that would be really mentally scarring. Hope you enjoyed now I'm gonna go hit my head against a brick wall and hope I forget what I typed. Also he said _'Oh my Joshua'_ because Joshua from TWEWY is practically a god! Seriously him and his Jesus beams (yeah if you're not a TWEWY fan you probably won't get it.)

Please R&R


	8. D18 kinky whip guy strikes again! H

H for Hair.

_"Life is an endless struggle full of frustrations and challenges, but eventually you find a __hair stylist__ you like."__  
__~Author Unknown_

Dino was reading a magazine.

_'Hmm interesting...'_ he thought while reading the quotes section.

He heard the door open.  
_  
__'Ah Hibari must be home.'_ Dino thought.

He got up and saw Hibari only instead of the usual greeting he...

"Ahaha! Oh my- ahahaha!" Dino couldn't stop laughing.

Hibari glared at him and said "I'll bite you to death."

Dino calmed down a little.

"Wh-what's with your hair?" Dino said while stifling his laughter.

His hair looked like a lion's mane, which made him look scarier. (Is that even possible?!)

"Oh god that's funny!"

Hibari glared some more and said "I was getting my haircut when a rival of the Vongola attacked my barber."

Dino finally stopped and said "I'll cut your hair for you."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can?"

"Yeah. When Reborn was training me he left me alone in a jungle for a month. I had to cut my hair so I got practice. But maybe I should call Tsuna." Dino said while getting a pair of scissors.

"The herbivore? Why?"

He sat Hibari down.

"I better tell him you're leaving the Vongola for the Addams family." Dino said while laughing even more.

After a couple of minutes he was done.

"Wow it's not bad." Hibari said.

Dino smiled and said "Yes but..."

Hibari tried getting up but noticed he was tied to the chair.

"You herbivore."

Dino chuckled.

Maybe he should cut Hibari's hair more often if it gave him opportunity to tie him up for fun.

* * *

Shiki: Had to make that Addams family joke…couldn't help it…anyway hope you enjoyed and R&R


	9. D18 and 5927 I

I for Isolation.

_"Life, misfortunes, isolation, abandonment, poverty, are battlefields which have their heroes; obscure heroes, sometimes greater than the illustrious heroes"  
-__Victor Hugo_

_

* * *

_He knew the way Hibari felt about Dino.

Even if he would never say it, let alone admit it.

That they were in a sense 'rescued' from solitude.

From being alone.

From hating everyone. (Okay Hibari still hated but at least he didn't hate Dino!)

So in a sense Tsuna was Gokudera's hero and Dino's was Hibari's.

Gokudera walked down stairs and waited for Tsuna with Hibari.

Hibari glanced, acknowledged Gokudera by saying "Herbivore."

Gokudera looked at him before looking back at his book and said in return "Emo boy."

Just as Dino and Tsuna were walking down stairs they tripped and fell on top of each other.

_'Crap.'_ Dino and Tsuna thought.

Gokudera got his dynamite ready and said "Hey dinosaur boy. Get off of him before I make you go extinct."

Hibari got his tonfa's ready and said "Tuna boy better get off my herbivore before he gets bitten to death."

Well even heroes have enemies.

* * *

Shiki: XD loved typing this one. My god those jokes are horrible o_o

Anyway R&R hope you enjoyed.


	10. BasilxTsuna J

Shiki: Requested by Baka-Kimiko sorry it sucks, hope you enjoy. (Ps: This is my first time writing Basil....at all so excuse its sucki-ness)

* * *

J for Japan

_"When love is deep, much can be accomplished."  
-Shinichi Suzuki_

"Okay I'll be going. Be sure to clean up Basil." Reborn said as he walked away.

They had been training again.

Reborn, Basil, and Tsuna.

"Sure Reborn-san." Basil said as he started cleaning.

When he saw Reborn was out of site he dropped what he was doing and kissed Tsuna.

They both fell to the ground.

Tsuna pulled away.

"Basil! You can't just do that! Make sure he's gone for sure!" Tsuna complained.

"But you looked so cute Tsuna." Basil said.

"F-Fine. But if we're going to do THAT at least set up a tent or something." Tsuna said.

Basil quickly set it up and pulled Tsuna inside.

He kissed him and begged for an entrance.

Tsuna (of course) granted it.

He moaned at how it felt.

_---8 hours later---- (Damn that much?! o_O)  
_Tsuna lay on top of Basil.

"I don't know if I can take it anymore." Tsuna said.

Basil panicked.

"Can't take what anymore?" Basil asked.

"I'm not talking about...y'know." Tsuna answered, to which Basil felt relieved.

"I mean the training. It's so difficult." Tsuna said.

"How about this? If you finish your training I'll..." Basil whispered the rest to Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed deeply. "B-Basil!" he exclaimed.

Basil laughed a bit "So will you try to train harder?"

Tsuna stayed quiet but after a while said "You'd better do that thing with the..."

He whispered everything else into Basil's ear.

"Of course. I'll buy the err...toy." He said.

---Outside---  
Reborn stood on a branch of a tree.

"I knew he could get him to train more." Reborn said.

'But damn eight hours...that's a new record for them.' Reborn noted mentally.

* * *

Shiki: Holy crap...I actually typed that…Wow….

R&R please and thanks for reading…


	11. 5927 K

K for kiss.

_"I kissed my first girl and smoked my first cigarette on the same day. I haven't had time for tobacco since."_

_~Arturo Toscanini_

_

* * *

_Gokudera sat on the schools rooftop smoking his cigarette.

He exhaled the puff of smoke.

He and juudaime had a fight or as Nana and everyone else called it a

'lovers' quarrel'.

He wanted him to quit smoking.

It was impossible, how was he supposed to light his dynamite? Granted with the boxes and rings he didn't need to light them but you never know.

And NO! Gokudera Hayato wasn't addicted or in denial! What would give you **_THAT_** idea?

He let out another puff of smoke noticing that the door to the rooftop was opening.

He stood up; it was probably Hibari who was going to tell him he had

to leave the school or something.

"I know Mr. Bite-You-To-Death I have to-" Gokudera stopped and saw it wasn't Hibari but it was…

"Juudaime?" Gokudera said while sitting down again.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said while sitting down next to Gokudera.

"Shouldn't you be home already juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah but I decided to come back." Tsuna said.

It was quiet until Tsuna said "Why don't you quit smoking?"

Gokudera sighed. "Because."

"Because what? You don't need it to light your dynamite anymore. Come on Gokudera-kun! It's bad for your health." Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry juudaime." Gokudera said.

That's when something he thought would never happen happened.

Tsuna's lips were in contact with his.

Which would technically mean they were kissing…?

_'Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!'_ were the thoughts that were going through Gokudera's mind.

Tsuna parted the kiss and was about to leave but before he left he said "If you quit smoking I'll give you more of those."

Gokudera just stared dumbfounded at the door where Tsuna had just left through.

He looked at his pack of cigarettes and decided that just maybe he could make an effort to quit, and maybe quitting would have it's benefits.

* * *

Shiki: Okay! Done! My first day as a freshman! Wish me luck!

Also today is (according to Amano-sama) Gokudera's B-day (go figure) so yay! I'm writing a fic in celebration to that so look forward to it! I'll post it up soon.

THANKS! R&R please!


	12. RebornxColonnello L

Shiki: Okay keep in mind this it ADULT Reborn and Colonnello! If it wasn't that'd EXTREMELY creepy!

Requested by: shamankinggirl086 (BTW because I took so long expect letter 'N' to be Reborn x Colonnello!)

* * *

L for Love

_"There's one sad truth in life I've found  
While journeying east and west -  
The only folks we really wound  
Are those we love the best.  
We flatter those we scarcely know;  
We please the fleeting guest,  
And deal full many a thoughtless blow  
To those who love us best."  
~Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

He looked down at the espresso in his hands.

Knowing he would come running back.

When Lal and Colonnello got into another fight, she'd kick him out, he'd call her up, he'd hear another man's voice, and put two and two together.

Colonnello would make his way to Reborn's place.

Things would get heated.

It'd end with their clothes all over the room.

Them lying on each other, naked, and panting.

And they'd fall asleep with one thought lingering in Reborn's mind.

The one thing he used his will power on not telling Colonnello.

_'I love you.'_

Then the next morning he'd wake up and find Colonnello already gone.

The usual note on the dresser saying:  
_'Pretend this never happen'_.

He'd see them the next day.

Walking side by side, holding hands.

He'd take her back as if nothing happened between that other man and Lal.

And then sometimes he'd wonder...if Colonnello was blind.

How could he not see that Lal was using him?

That this cycle would go on as long he stayed?

How did he not see that Reborn loved him more than Lal could?

Reborn wondered if he himself was dumb.

Even though he knew Colonnello would use him for one night and leave...he always hoped that maybe one day Colonnello would realize that Lal didn't care and that he did.

And even though he knew that'd never happen, he'd let himself be used.

Because for a few hours he could pretend.

Pretend Colonnello was his.

Pretend the one who Colonnello was thinking about while they were fucking was him.

Pretend the name Colonnello moaned and yelled out of ecstasy was his.

Pretend Lal didn't exist.

He put down his espresso.

It was 11:00 at night and someone was knocking at the door.

More importantly, Colonnello was knocking at his door.

And even though he knew this would be another one of those nights he opened the door.

Because when pretending was all you could do you might as well enjoy the whole bitter-sweet ride.

* * *

Shiki: I wonder if you'll excuse how bad it sucks!

Reborn: It sucks more than a cheap whore in Vegas…

Shiki: I know that! Anyway R&R please!


	13. 1880 M

Shiki: The quote for this one is long but read it. It's so damn funny...well to me it was.

**I DON'T OWN OR AM AFFILIATED WITH INDIANA JONES AND ELLEN DEGENERES!**

**

* * *

**M for Mating.

"_Golden eagles have an interesting way of mating, where they connect in the air while flying at eighty miles an hour and then they start dropping and they don't stop dropping until the act is completed. So it's not uncommon that they both fall all the way to the ground, hit the ground and both of them die. That's how committed they are to this. I thought to myself, 'Boy, don't we feel like wimps for stopping to answer the phone.' I don't know about you, but if I'm one of these two birds, you're getting close to the ground... I would seriously consider faking it."_

_-Ellen DeGeneres_

Hibari growled.

He was getting tired of this.

Being in the mafia meant being ready for anything at anytime.

Let me repeat that if you don't get it: **ANYTHING** at **ANYTIME**.

No matter what you were doing drop it because mafia business usually meant life or death situations.

Whether it was a mission or paperwork, you had to be ready.

Grandmother's funeral? Pay your respects and start up the car.

Mother's birthday? Hand the present over and book it.

About to discover the meaning of life after searching your entire life? Not today!

About decode a map that leads to a priceless artifact? Sorry Indiana Jones that has to wait.

So here he was.

Laying on the bed, ready to fuck Yamamoto so hard and fast he'd scream his name so loud you'd probably hear it in Antarctica **(1)**, when what do you know? The phone rang.

Yamamoto got up and answered it.

And guess what? It's been two hours since then and Yamamoto's still doing paperwork.

Hibari let out a frustrated sigh.

_'Damn golden eagles got it good.'_

_

* * *

_Shiki: 8018…*nosebleed*

Hibari: Damn herbivores…

Shiki: Damn emo boy.

Yamamoto: Please review!

Shiki: HOLY CRAP! OH MY JOSHUA! =) and d-DAMN! They must be pretty damn loud...

Hibari: Review so the idiotic herbivore can shut the f*ck up.


	14. RebornxColonnello N

Shiki: ADULT THEM! NOT BABY FORM CAUSE THAT'D BE TOO WEIRD!

* * *

N for Nail. (Not the innocent kind!)

_"My wife is a sex object - every time I ask for sex, she objects."_

_~Les Dawson_

"Hey. How come you never say 'I love you' to Colonnello?" Skull foolishly asked Reborn.

Reborn almost spit out his coffee while Colonnello loaded his gun.

Luce giggled, stood up and walked away, Lal following her, not too far behind.

No way were they getting involved in this argument.

"Because I don't say anything I don't mean idiot." Reborn said.

"But everyone hears you EVERY night. Yelling and-" Skull was cut off by Colonnello's gun being pointed to his head.

"Shut it before I blow your head off, kora!" Colonnello said.

Skull's eyes widened as he ran off.

"Geez." Colonnello said as he put down his gun.

"Damn no good Skull." Reborn said while sipping his espresso.

It was silent for a moment before Colonnello said "Why DON'T you ever say it?"

Reborn put down his espresso and stood up.

He walked towards Colonnello.

"What are you gonna do? Kora!" Colonnello asked, wondering if he should get his gun ready.

Reborn's lips crashed with Colonnello's.

Colonnello let out a low moan and Reborn smirked.

His hand slipped down to Colonnello's pants.

Skull walked back into the kitchen and said "Hey guys Lal told me to tell you to nail the shelf-"

Skull saw the little spectacle going on.

His eyes widened as he ran away from the kitchen.

"Reborn you moron! Not now! Kora!" Colonnello said.

Everyone was still in the mansion and it was three in the afternoon for crying out loud!

Reborn kissed him again as if saying 'shut up I'm in control here'.

He started groping Colonnello's manhood.

Colonnello let out a loud moan.

Reborn smirked.

That's when...

A ringtone that sounded like 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan started ringing.

Reborn pulled away from Colonnello and said "Well times up."

Colonnello gave him a strange look and said "What do you mean 'times up'? Kora!"

"I have a mission to do. That was my alarm telling me to leave."

Reborn said.

He noticed the bulge in Colonnello's pants.

He put on a victorious smirk and said "I'll nail that when I come back."

He walked out the door.

Colonnello had a stress mark on his forehead and yelled "I HOPE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE DAMN SHELF! YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY IN A LONG TIME!"

He made his way to a cold shower and thought _'Reborn junior is gonna be lonely for a long time!'_

_

* * *

_Shiki: -listening to Shissou from Ouran High School Host Club-

Reborn: This fic sucks more than that lady standing in the corner…

Ikuto: R&R please.

Shiki: WTF? Ikuto?..Whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Also "Reborn junior" aka his erm...the part guys only have. R&R!


	15. 1827 O

O for Obsession

"_Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion."  
~Paul Carvel_

_

* * *

_Hibari glared at the pineapple head who was having a seemingly innocent conversation with Sawada.

Again it was _seemingly_ innocent. Hell would freeze over, and the world will end before he ever trusts that herbivore.

And now Sawada was laughing and that pineapple wannabe was smirking slightly.

Hibari growled. One day that bastard would die at his hands.

---With Tsuna and Mukuro---

Mukuro, knowing Hibari couldn't hear, said "I can't believe I'm doing this for you Vongola."

Tsuna let out a fake laugh, knowing Hibari was watching. "You're getting a raise so shut up and act to I can get laid."

Mukuro kept that smirk of his but said "That's the most sickening thing ever so don't say it again."

"Then shut up and act." Tsuna said.

Hibari hadn't been in the mood to give Tsuna what he wanted, but one thing Tsuna knew was that a jealous Hibari always felt the need to prove himself. _Always. _One could say he was even obsessed with proving himself._  
_

And if his rival Mukuro helped him then he'd definitely get what he wanted.

He smirked. The two-hundred dollar raise to Mukuro would be worth it.

Suddenly Hibari walked to Tsuna and say "You. Me. Upstairs. Now."

Oh yes, definitely worth it.

* * *

Asuka: Eww...can't believe I wrote that...I have officially died on the inside. Hope you enjoyed and please drop a review.


End file.
